


From your hearts, I make a home

by elletromil



Series: Polyshipweek [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Quiet Night In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 03:51:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7829386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since he’s started living on his own, Harry has always done everything so that the house he goes back to feels like a home. Sometime it was all that kept him sane while he dealt with whatever trauma that came with being a Knight.</p><p>And sure, nowadays he doesn’t see much field work, but the rituals have stayed and being able to offer that sense of <i>home</i> to not one amazing being but two? It is priceless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From your hearts, I make a home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evil_brainmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evil_brainmate/gifts).



> So because I am firm believer of ‘If you wanna read it, you gotta write it’ and also ‘if you rite it others gonna want to write it too’ and there is a very distinct lack of Hartwinrox in the Kingsman fandom, I have decided to use the excuse of the polyshipweek on tumblr to write some of this ot3
> 
> Today is Fluff day! My prompt is the following
> 
>  
> 
> _In your OT3, Person A is a homemaker, and Person B and C work and always come home tired/hungry. Person A has a meal made for them and afterwards gives both B and C massages til they get sleepy. Person A proceeds to snuggle between them and they all cuddle together as they fall asleep._

Even though the role of Arthur is a busy one, barring any emergencies, the mostly administrative nature of the work means that Harry usually can get home early enough in the evening that he has time to make dinner and do a spot of cleaning so that they don’t have to waste more time than needed cleaning the house on the weekend.

As for Roxy and Eggsy, when they aren’t away on a mission, they are usually stuck at HQ for longer, busy researching for an upcoming assignment, training the new recruits or doing their own training. Their lucky days are the obligatory shifts at the shop, to help maintain their primary cover, but with the world as much to shit as it is even a year after V-Day, those are very few and far between.

Not that they don’t pull their weight in terms of housework when they have days off. Eggsy loves doing the laundry and can usually be seen doing some work in the garden when the weather’s good. Roxy, her, will do most of the shopping and if something involves heavy lifting or the use of any kind of tools, there better be no one in her way.

But on their “workdays” they are pretty much useless as soon as they step through the door.

One would think Harry would have mind more, but truth be told, he loves it.

Since he’s started living on his own, he’s always done everything so that the house he goes back to feels like a home. Sometime it was all that kept him sane while he dealt with whatever trauma that came with being a Knight.

And sure, nowadays he doesn’t see much field work, but the rituals have stayed and being able to offer that sense of _home_ to not one amazing being but two? It is priceless.

He doesn’t even mind Merlin’s teasing that he is the perfect housewife. Harry knows he kind of is and it’s more a matter of pride to him than he would care to admit out loud. There isn’t a lot Harry would do to see Eggsy, Eggsy who is always so tensed, always wary, as if only waiting for the other shoe to drop… Well there isn’t a lot he wouldn’t do to see him well and truly relax once the door is close behind him. And Roxy gets to strip out of the armor she’s been forced into practically since her birth, gets to just open up and light up the room just by being allowed to be herself.

These are precious gifts they offer to him and it would take much more than some light-hearted comments from an old friend to make him stop.

He’s just getting the lasagna out the oven when the sound of the front door opening makes him smile. As always his two lovers have perfect timing.

He leaves the kitchen to greet them in the hallway, tutting fondly when Eggsy toes off his Oxfords without much care so that he can throw himself into Harry’s arms as he’s wont to do everytime he comes home. Harry selfishly indulges his dear boy, loving that Eggsy is now secure enough in their relationship that he doesn’t care one bit if he looks clingy.

Roxy is more careful in removing her own shoes, placing them and Eggsy’s against the wall right next to Harry’s and that’s always a sight that does _things_ to him, the simple domesticity of it all.

When she presses against Eggsy’s back so she can give Harry a kiss over the young man’s shoulder is something else that leaves him with a deep sense of contentment. This relationship of theirs is not without its problems, without its fights, but in other ways it is as simple as this, sharing hugs and kisses in the hallway.

“Come on Eggsy, I’m pretty sure I’m smelling lasagna and I might not have been as annoying as you about it but I’m hungry too.”

She tries to drag him by the sleeve after her, but Eggsy still holds fast to Harry and whines in protest.

“Don’t wanna move. I’m fine here.”

His words are a bit sluggish with exhaustion and Harry remembers he’s been training the new recruits all day and knowing the boy, he’s done the same exercise regimen he’s asked of them.

Roxy opens her mouth but before she can say anything, Harry simply takes Eggsy in his arms to carry him to the dining room. That Eggsy isn’t even trying to put on a fight at being dealt with like a child is a clear indication that he truly is as worn out as he sounds like. Roxy must come to the same realisation because she makes some soothing noises and gently shuffles his hair as she walks past them to go grab the lasagna.

Dinner is a mostly silent affair that night, but Harry doesn’t mind in the slightest. How could he, with the way Eggsy has grabbed his hand and hasn’t let go as soon as Harry finished serving them? How could he, when Roxy has been slowly running her foot up and down his leg in the most comforting game of footsie since he’s sat down?

No, dinner is mostly silent but only in a perfect depiction of what a _quiet night in_ can be for them.

*

Like they always do, Roxy and Eggsy volunteer to wash and dry the dishes and Harry leaves them to it, knowing there is no point in arguing. They might both be tired, judging by the way they are both leaning against each other at the sink, but they are also very stubborn. If he hasn’t convinced them that this is also something he’d be perfectly happy to do after nearly a year of living together, it’s not tonight he’ll make them change their mind.

Instead, he uses the time to go draw a bath for Roxy, knowing that Eggsy took a shower before leaving HQ, and he lights some candles to give the room a warm relaxing glow.

As soon as he is satisfied with the water temperature and that anything the young woman might want will be in easy reach once she’ll be in the tub, he walks back to the master bedroom.

He puts on one of the biggest, fluffiest and oldest towel they own on the bed so that they won’t have to change the sheets after giving Eggsy a massage, then he debates if going to the trouble of putting up candles will be worth it. Not that Eggsy doesn’t deserve the same loving treatment as Roxy, but knowing him, he’ll have his eyes closed as soon as he hits the mattress and be half asleep before Harry is even done with his shoulders.

That’s when an image of Eggsy’s skin lightly glowing from the massage oil flash into his mind and Harry is reminded that he is a greedy, greedy man. Because the massages are as much for Eggsy as they are for him, another excuse to put his hands on his lover, but if he can also feast his eyes on him at the same time, he’ll take that too.

It’s not long after he’s done with all his preparations that Roxy and Eggsy join him in the bedroom. They know right away what he’s prepared for them once Eggsy spots the towel on the bed and Roxy takes one look over the ensuite opened door and after that they both look at him as if he’s their own personal angel. It would take a better man than Harry not preen at having successfully pleased his lovers and so, he doesn’t try to stop himself.

Roxy makes a short detour to press a grateful kiss against his cheek before going right to the bathroom, leaving a trail of clothing behind her without a care. He would grumble over her disregard for the suit, but Eggsy hasn’t lost any time stripping himself while Harry was too busy staring at Roxy’s naked backside and when Harry turns towards the bed, he’s greeted by the sight of his very naked young lover getting comfortable on the blanket.

Harry decides then and there that he has much more important things to do than complain about Roxy’s lack of tidiness.

*

Eggsy has fallen asleep somewhere around the time Harry started massaging his arsecheeks. It’s about half an hour later that Harry is satisfied that Eggsy will be as relaxed as he’s likely to get and gently cleans the excess of oil from his skin before removing the towel, all this without waking his boy.

Harry covers him with the blanket so that he won’t grow cold during the time it’ll take him to come back with Roxy and he cannot resist kissing the tip of his nose with fond affection, eyes crinkling happily when Eggsy only sighed in contentment as he sleeps on.

Roxy is still somewhat alert when he gets in the bathroom. However, seeing as she is still in the tub even though there is no more bubbles, she’s more than likely decided to be lazy and make Harry spoil her like she deserves but oh so rarely asks for.

He helps her out of the tub and makes her sit on its edge as he slowly dries her off. Then because he simply can never get enough of being allowed to roam his hands on her whenever he wants to, he decides to pamper her all the way and gently applies cream to her already smooth skin. He lingers in some spot, delighting in making her shiver, but always being mindful not to cross the line into arousing her. Eggsy might have been the worst of the two, but it doesn’t mean she isn’t extremely tired either. He just wants her to feel the warmth of his love and desire, without having to deal with the urgency of chasing after her pleasure.

He goes to grab her pyjama, but she shakes her head slightly, indicating that this is one of those night she joins Eggsy in nudity, which means that Harry is probably in for a very nice morning the following day.

Instead, she circles his neck with her arms and let him carry her to the bed where he lays her down besides Eggsy.

He leaves them again for a short while in order to blow out all the candles and so he can remove the rest of his clothing. If both of them are going to be naked, he doesn’t see why he shouldn’t be too.

He slips between them under the blankets carefully not to wake Eggsy but the boy simply shuffles unconsciously closer to him until Harry rolls him closer with an arm around his waist. Roxy is already laying her head on top of his chest and Harry is enclosed in the warmth of their combined love.

Not for the first time since Roxy and Eggsy have taken to sleep in his bed, Harry thinks that _this_ , this is what a home _truly_ feels like.


End file.
